militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Birendra Sainik Awasiya Mahavidyalaya
Sainik Awasiya Mahavidyalaya (SAMV) is a military boarding high school in Nepal, formerly known as Birendra Sainik Awasiya Mahavidyalaya (BSAM)or Birendra Military Boarding High School. It was established in 1986 in Sallaghari, Bhaktapur. The majority of the students are from military families. The school boards all the boys from class 5 to 12 .Whereas B.Sc and the girls are day scholars. Branches have been established in the major cities of Nepal (Pokhara, Dharan and Surkhet). History In 1978, with the joint investment of the Nepali Army (the then Royal Nepalese Army) and Tribhuvan University Suping Army Campus was established at Suping, Bhimphedi of Makawanpur district. With its foundation, the campus conducted classes for the intermediate level in the faculty of Humanities and Social Science. Later, in 1981, it began classes in the faculty of Science as well.History of BSAM The Suping Army Campus was established during the regin of General Singha Pratap Shah, then Chief of Army Staff (COAS) In 1986, the campus was shifted to Sallaghari, Bhaktapur, with an expansion in the secondary school level. It was then renamed Birendra Sainik Awasiya Mahavidyalaya after Late King Birendra Bir Bikram Shah. Since then, the funding of the school has been looked after by Nepal Army Welfare Fund. BSAM was established in the reign of COAS General Satchit SJB Rana. It is located in the quiet and peaceful suburb of Bhaktapur district, Sallaghari.Students follow a military lifestyle. After completion of class 12, students find it easy to join the Nepalese Army as Officers. School life starts with a Physical Training (PT) exercise followed by breakfast. School starts at 1000 and lunch is served at noon. Tea time is at around 4 followed by around 2-hour long games hour. Dinner is served at around 1830. Curriculum The school begins at grade 5, with a competitive entrance exam for limited seats. The school educates students from grades 5 to 10, following the government curriculum, who finally take the SLC (School Leaving Certificate). After completing grade 10, students can choose between Higher Secondary Education Board's +2 (Intermediate) education programme for Science, Humanities, or Management.They can also choose to study B.Sc. after their completion of +2. It is the school which produces the nationalistic pupils. Administration ]The institution is controlled administratively by the Nepal Army Headquarters and academically by teachers and professors. The highest officer from the military to administer BSAM it is a Lt. Colonel who acts as a Liaison Officer. Other military staffs are designated several posts in administering the Mahavidyalaya as a whole. Major and Captain of the Army are officers who are offered such posts. Past Principals of BSAM: * Col. Hemanta SJB Rana * Mr. Kamal Singh Rathod * Mr. Binod Shrestha * Mrs. Indu Mani Chemjong * Mr. Shamim A. Shamim The school has restructured its pitch as a cricket pitch, where national and international level cricket matches have been played. Achievements First school to win Coca-cola Cup for 4 times consecutively 2070,2069,2068,2067 Awarded with Birendra Vidya Shield, national flag, certificate and cash prize of Rs. 50000 for accomplishing excellent result in Central Development Region in the year 2057, 2058 and 2059 consecutively. Achieved cent percent result in the Intermediate level of Arts and Science under T.U. and Management XI and XII under H.S.E.B since 2010. Bikash Raj Thapa got the third position in the whole Bhaktapur district in the S.L.C of 2058. Manisha Regmi got the first position in the whole Bhaktapur district with 86.88% in the S.L.C of 2060. Hridaya Bastola got the second position in the whole Bhaktapur district in the S.L.C of 2058. Omkar Dhungel got the third position in the whole Bhaktapur district the S.L.C of 2060. Awarded with the appreciation letter by Nepal Deshbhakta Sangh for achieving the first position in Bhaktapur Municipality. Shree Gajendra Vidya Bhusan Padak tatha Puraskar Guthi awarded Appreciation Letter for getting the highest aggregate marks of 695 among the girl students in the S.L.C. examination of 2060. Felicitated with Birendra Vidya Rastriya Shield and certificate for accomplishing the first position in the S.L.C examination of 2052. Felicitated with Birendra Vidya Regional Shield, national flag and cash of Rs. 50000 and certificates for having excellent result in the S.L.C examination of 2057. Felicitated with Birendra Vidya Regional Shield, national flag and cash of Rs. 50000 and certificate for the Central Development Region for having excellent result in the S.L.C examination of 2057. Subodh Ghimire was awarded with Tuborg Excellence Award for getting 19th position among the top twenty students in the S.L.C examination of 2061. Felicitated with Birendra Vidya Regional Shield, and cash of Rs. 50000 and certificates for having excellent result in the S.L.C examination of 2053. Felicitated with Birendra Vidya Regional Shield, and cash of Rs. 50000 and certificates for having excellent result in the S.L.C examination of 2058. Sarina Budhathoki of I.Sc First year was awarded with a medal, certificate, cash prize of Rs. 2000/- and gift hampers like subscription of Science Magazine and Free Computer/Language Training Package for being first in the Debate Competition organized by Tri-Chandra College Youth Red Cross Circle on 13th Baisakh 2062. Quiz Team was awarded JCI Running Shield, medals and certificates for getting first position in the Valley wide Quiz Competition organized by the Patan JCI on 8th Bhadra 2064. Miss Menuka Ban of Class X got the first position in the Speech Competition organized by Ideal Model School, Lalitpur. Mr. Anil Kumar Shrestha won the first position and was awarded with a Trophy, certificate and cash of Rs. 5000/- in the Valley wide Higher Secondary Level Poem Competition organized by the Center for Educational Development and Innovation Nepal in the Pasang Lahmu College, on 2nd Bhadra 2062. Sanjay Dev Bista has won the cash prize of Rs. 5000 for being first in the essay writing competition on The Role of Males in the Health of Mother and Child organized by Bhaktapur Education Office. The team consisting of Anju Gurung, Sanjay Dev Bista and Sarad K.C. won the cash prize of Rs. 8000 each and certificate for being first in the Inter School Quiz Contest jointly organized by Ministry of Science and Technology, ICIMOD, UNEP and TNW on the occasion of World Environment Day 2007. References External links *Official website *Alumni community Category:Schools in Nepal Category:Military of Nepal